Pocket Monsters  Mafia Style!
by ShirobaraNikoru
Summary: Reborn has called all the Decimo Vongola Guardians and a well known mechanic over. What chaos will occur during the little time they have? Will things go the way they planned it?
1. Another New Invention!

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own any of the characters used in this **fan-**fiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pokémon either. 8|

**Pocket Monsters – Mafia Style! **

**-OoOoO-**

_[Namimori – Sawada Residence – Tsuna's Room.]_

"R-Reborn, w-what do you mean by me needing to be here immediately?" This was the voice of the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Reborn merely tilted his fedora downwards, casting a shadow on his features, and smirked. "You'll see soon enough, No-Good Tsuna."

Bam!

The door burst open. "Reborn-san! Who told you that someone had kidnapped the Tenth?" Gokudera Hayato had stormed in, not realising that his boss was standing there, perfectly safe.

"Go-Gokudera-kun, I-I'm right here—"

"Tenth! You're okay!" The self-proclaimed Right-Hand Man was next to his boss in an instant.

"Y-Yeah…Where's Yamamoto?"

"That baseball idiot? Probably baseball practice or something. There's even a possibility that he's making his way here right now," shrugged Gokudera.

As if on cue, the baseball superstar had entered. "Yo, Tsuna. Gokudera. Oh, the kid's here too, haha!"

"Ossu Yamamoto." Reborn jumped onto the Rain Guardian's shoulder. "I see that you've received my invitation to come? We'll be doing special training today, but I'll be explaining that later on," Reborn whispered, so that only Yamamoto could hear.

"So, Reborn, why did you call Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto over?"

"Heh. Who said that I had only invited those two?" A small smirk played on the Arcobaleno's features. As he was about to continue, a certain hitman arrived.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san has arrived! Now, you will bow down to the great Lambo-san!"

"In your dreams, Stupid Cow!"

Reborn took 1000TMallet!Leon and slammed Lambo without mercy.

"OUCH!"Lambo crawled out from under that air that was replaced with the mallet. "Hold … It … In—WAHHH! Lambo-san can't!"

"Cow Kid! Where are you, to the extreme?" Ryohei burst the door open.

"Hiiieee! O-Onii-san?"

"Sawada!" Ryohei scanned the room and the people within in. "Oh, Octopus-Head and Yamamoto are here too!"

"How did you get here, Turf-Top?"

"Haha, yo Sasagawa-senpai!"

"I extremely ran here! But that's not the point! Master Pao Pao told me that Sawada was holding an extreme sumo tournament today! He said that it started one whole extreme hour ago! Why didn't you invite me, Sawada?"

"But Onii-san—"

"EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED!"

"You were going to have a sumo tournament, Tenth? But how were you going to participate at the tournament if you were kidnapped—"

"Ahem," Reborn interrupted. "Since almost everyone is here, I'll tell you why I've brought you here."

"F-Finall—hiiiee! I-I'll be quiet! J-Just please put Leon down!" Tsuna trembled as Leon transformed back to his original form. He didn't need any more of Reborn's punishments. Especially if it included a shape-shifting chameleon.

Ryohei and Gokudera were going to open their mouths to say something (along the lines of:"What about the sumo tournament?" and "Who was the bastard who kidnapped the Tenth?"), but Reborn had answered their questions.

"There was no sumo tournament nor was No-Good Tsuna here kidnapped. It was just to gather all the Guardians here."

"Eh? Did you say _all_ the Guardians, Reborn? Then what about Hibari-san and Chrome?" Tsuna asked, not that he minded the infamous Disciplinary Committee's Director not being here.

"It's obvious that Hibari doesn't appreciate crowds." A glint could be seen in his right eye. "Unless you'd want to be bitten to death, No-Good Tsuna.

"Hiiieee! N-Not at all!"

"Haha! Can I join the biting game too?"

"You baseball idiot, it isn't a game! How much more stupid could you possibly get?" Gokudera shouted, annoyed.

After the Rain and Storm Guardians were done conversing whether Hibari was going to play the biting game with Yamamoto or not, Reborn had re-entered (when did he go out?) Tsuna's room.

Along with a spaceship.

Along with a very familiar spaceship that belonged to a certain mechanic.

Wait. WHAT?

Er, this can't be good.

**-OoOoO-**

Gokudera's eyes widened at what was following Reborn. "Reborn-san! I knew UFOs are real! Is there an U.M.A. inside?" His eyes were sparkling now.

"You'll see soon enough."

The spaceship's cover opened and revealed no one other than—

"Oh. It's only that Giannini guy."

"H-Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" The voice of the mechanic himself.

Disappointed, Gokudera went back to Yamamoto's side and whacked him on the head ("Because of you, the U.M.A. switched places with Giannini. Che, you're such bad luck." "Haha, really? Aw, sorry Gokudera.").

"Tenth, I'm so happy that you wanted to take a look at my latest invention!" Giannini took a step forward in his spaceship and showed the invention to Tsuna.

"I-I never knew that you made—" Tsuna turned to his sadistic tutor. "Reborn! This is _your_ doing! Isn't Giannini of this time no-good with, you know, technology?"

"Heh. Of course I know he is. But, he has to practice to become better someday, doesn't he? And I made today that day." For the hundredth time today, his eye had glinted and his lips curled upwards into a smirk.

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition warned him that the outcome wouldn't turn out too good.

And his Hyper Intuition was _never _wrong.

Great. Just great.

**-OoOoO-**

Everyone in the room was in their seats, excluding Lambo, who was running around.

"Thank you for showing up today everyone. I just wanted to show you what exactly my latest invention does—"

"I EXTREMELY LIKE IT!"

"He hasn't even explained what it even does, brainless Turf-top."

"I STILL EXTREMELY LIKE IT, OCTOPUS-HEAD!"

"Now, now, haha. If you guys keep on arguing like this, we won't be able to listen to what he says."

As expected of Yamamoto, Tsuna thought whilst smiling.

Click.

"Aah! L-Lambo don't do tha—" the Vongola mechanic shouted.

Woops, too late.

That machine glowed a light shade of each colour of the rainbow. All the Guardians' Vongola Rings glowed their respective colour.

Reborn's smirk was wiped off his features immediately as his pacifier was glowing yellow.

What was happening? He wasn't supposed to be part of the plan…Stupid Giannini and his stupid inventions.

Giannini stared, horrified. He didn't exactly say that he hadn't tested it out yet. Hm, he must have let that _small _piece of information slip…Oops.

"Hiiee…! Gi-Giannini! Wh-What is it doing?"

"W-Well Tenth, you see, the machine allows you to travel to a different dimension and that allows you to gain experience when engaged in combat. Th-Theoretically, that is."

"WH-WHA—?"

The five Guardians and Arcobaleno vanished from his sight. All that was left behind was the small sparkles of orange, red, blue, yellow and green.

Oh, he left one more thing out.

"B-But the machine picks a random destination that you'll be arriving at…"

Oh gosh. Giannini won't be in such perfect condition when they all return. That is, if they can return at all.

Oh gosh, indeed.

**-OoOoO-**

_[Namimori Middle – Reception Room (Disciplinary Committee Room)]_

Hibari's pocket glowed violet. He took out what was hidden inside, the Cloud Vongola Ring.

"Oh? So the Ring can show off colours as well? How useless."

He walked to the nearest window and opened it. Ready to throw the priceless Ring away, Dino's words repeated themselves ("Ah! Don't throw it away, Kyoya! You won't be able to fight properly in the battles to come! So, please just keep it." "Hn. Shut up, or I'll bite you to death.")

The Cloud Vongola Ring was still in Hibari's grasp. What stopped him from throwing it out wasn't because of the Bucking Bronco's words, but the violet light that had engulfed him.

**-OoOoO-**

_[Kokuyo Health Land]_

Ken and Chikusa went out to buy the only junk food that they could afford – peppermint gum and some small bags of chips. Chrome was alone waiting for their return.

Chrome blinked lightly as the silver and black ring glowed indigo on her hand. "Mukuro…-sama?"

There was no answer.

Before she could utter another word, she was taken somewhere. All she could see was an indigo haze.

**-OoOoO-**

**A/N:** Ooh. A cliffhanger. xD;;

And lookie, yet another new story from me. Ahahaha. 8|

Um, that's it. Please leave a review for dear Nikoru :]

**For 'Ask the Vongola!' readers;**

Good news, everyone! All questions are answered! I just need to put everything together. ^^b

Oh, and, I'm still thinking about renaming it. Suggestions are welcome!


	2. What are we?

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own any of the characters used in this **fan-**fiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pokémon either. 8|

**Pocket Monsters – Mafia Style! **

**-OoOoO-**

Tsuna landed on the soft grass with a thud. Wait, grass? The last place he was standing on was on his floor in his room. He was also listening to Gia—

_This was Giannini's fault. _

He opened his eyes slowly. Where was he? Was he still in Japan? Was he even on planet Earth?

After rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he took in the scenery. Why did everything seem…bigger? Uh, why was his hand—no, paw—

PAW? !

"Hiiiee…!" Now that he looked around properly, there was a small lake. Tsuna scurried on over to that destination and looked at his reflection. Just what _was _he? A puppy? No, he was pretty sure that puppies looked more…normal.

He had long brown ears that were shaped like diamonds, four furry small legs, a cute chubby face and a bushy chest and tail. Oh, he was brown, just like his hair.

Oh right. There were three other creatures that were scattered near him. They were red, blue and black. Funny. He remembered seeing six. Maybe the other three ventured off?

The black creature suddenly got up and stretched. It scanned its new surroundings and spotted Tsuna. It glared with its blue-silver eyes. Hard.

Before Tsuna could move again, the black creature with the yellow circular markings had gone. Could that have been Hibari-san…?

Ah, I have to quickly wake up the others to follow him, thought the teen. Tsuna quickly ran up to the red and yellow creature and wondered if he would get burnt or not, since it looked quite fiery, but shook it nevertheless.

The said creature opened its eyelids to reveal green orbs. Startled, it instinctively went into its offensive stance, snarling. "Who are you and what have you done to the Tenth? !"

So the red and yellow creature was really Gokudera-kun. "W-Wait, Gokudera-kun! I-It's me! Eep!"

The forming fire in Gokudera's mouth vanished. "Tenth…?"

Tsuna nodded. "We need to wake up that other creature to go and find a black and yellow creature that seemed like Hibari-san."

"Alright Tenth," Gokudera said whilst closing in on the blue creature. "Oi, you. Wake up before I stick up dynamite in places."

"Please wake up quickly, we need to follo—"

The blue creature woke up blinking and smiled. "Haha, can puppies talk now?"

"What? Who are you calling a puppy, you- what are you?" Gokudera glared. "Wait. That laugh. Don't tell me you're that baseball idiot."

"Yup. That's me, haha." The blue creature, known as Yamamoto, swished his tail as he agreed. "Hm, let me guess. You're Gokudera and the puppy next to you should be Tsuna."

'Wha? Of course I'm me! And cant you see that I'm huma—" Gokudera stiffened. "The U.M.A.s have experimented on us! What are we?"

"Haha, awesome."

"Uh, guys? We should be looking for the black creature now…Maybe we'll continue this after?" Well, he wouldn't mind if they didn't.

"Oh yeah. Let's go, Tsuna!" Yamamoto pounced on Tsuna.

"Oi! Get off of the Tenth!"

"Hiiiee…"

Maybe it would have been easier if he just followed the black creature by himself. The second he thought that, he came to regret his decision the very slightest bit.

As the three lingered, little did they know that someone else was watching their every move.

**-OoOoO-**

**A/N: **Chapter Two was a little short, huh? Woops.

Well, reviews are always welcome. 3


End file.
